Rondo: Casualties of War
by LuverofPups
Summary: The only way to survive is to fight and she has been fighting for 18 years. She wants a better life for herself and her remaining family, so when opportunity arises in the form of a bodyguard position, she takes it. Now she must escort a demon ambassador back to his lands. In a time of unrest between demons and humans no one can be sure what could happen. Sort of AU! OOC and OC
1. Prologue

This Story is for Anna Riza Kurosaki who keeps telling me to continue writing even though I've kind of lost the will. Hope I've found it. : )

**I don't own the wonderful characters of Rumiko Takahashi, nor will I ever. D:**

5.

4.

3.

2.

_Breathe._

1.

My opponent barreled towards me a meaty fist raised in anticipation. The dingy browns and cold grays of the slums mix into my vision. He was nothing but a hazy black dot.

I duck beneath his left hook and jump back as he follows with the right. He eyed me with a deadly glare. He didn't expect for me to dodge.

_ Nope._

What he expected was an easy win. I'm only 5'3 and skinny but most kids from the slums are; knowing this is probably why he took the fight; but he would soon regret it.

Off to the sides of the human made ring I see my two brothers yelling for all their worth. Everyone was yelling but it was their voices that I could pick out.

'Get em Gome' Souta cried.

'Show em why you're called the Red Tiger of the slums.' Shippo followed.

I inwardly smirked. I told Kaede to watch them but I guess they gave her the slip. I chuckled as I brought my attention back to my opponent, Kenta the bull. We were moving around the ring an equal distance apart.

Every so often Kenta would charge aiming for a head shot but every time I managed to avoid his hits. He huffed at me the air coming from his nostrils in two large clouds. _And that's why they call him Kenta the bull and not just Kenta._

We danced around the circle two more times before I decided to take my opening. I charged at Kenta faking a right hook and jabbing him right in the stomach. He cursed me as he swung wildly. I jumped back making sure I stayed on my toes. Kenta recovered his composure then charged at me again. I jumped behind him and swept him off his feet. He landed with a thud the ground shaking from the impact. I went in for a series of quick jabs and kicks hitting him in his vital areas.

It was a street fight so anything went.

Kenta roared in anger as he flailed around on his back trying to get up. I dodged his arms but was caught in the leg by his big foot. I fell onto my back but before I could jump up someone grabbed my shoulders pinning me to the brown dry earth. Kenta ran over in a rage and stomped me in the stomach. The pain was overwhelming and I curled in on myself into a fetal position. It hurt, so much. I closed my eyes willing the tears to stay back. I could feel the blood coming up into my mouth and as he stomped me again I coughed it out the tears following in example. The blood leaked out of the corners of my mouth and the tears my eyes while my body lied motionless, making me look like one of the sad dead.

I could hear the cheering of the crowd and the two small voices opposing them all. Kenta stood over me eyeing me with a predatory glare in his eye.

_ I can't lose this fight._

_ This fight is for them._

_ It's always been for them._

I sucked up my pain for the final strike that I could make. It would have to be quick and it would have to be able to take him down.

Kenta stood over me laughing, a belly shaking laugh. My blood began to boil. I hated when people laughed at me; when they judged me before they knew me, my skills. I especially hated it when they took pity on me.

My anger kick started into pure adrenaline. As Kenta laughed I pulled both of my knees back to my chest and kicked up with as much force as I could muster.

Before anyone could register what I was doing I had Kenta on his knees clutching the baby makers.

I stood to my feet shakily and watched as Kenta doubled over in pain but I wasn't done.

I took my right knee and struck him in the face knocking him out for good.

The entire circle of watchers looked at me their mouths slack jawed. It was quiet and you could even hear Kenta's shallow breathes.

Off to the side I saw three figures making their way towards me. Two of them were undoubtedly Souta and Shippo with concerned faces but the last one, I had never seen him before.

My vision began to blur and the pain in my stomach rushed back full force. I fell to my knees and began to sway forward. I would be having a meeting with the earth soon, very soon. Before I hit the earth I fell into the black oblivion known as unconsciousness.

_I won!_


	2. Chapter 1

This Story is for Anna Riza Kurosaki who keeps telling me to continue writing even though I've kind of lost the will. Hope I've found it. : )

**I don't own the wonderful characters of Rumiko Takahashi, nor will I ever. D:**

**I forgot to add...There will be a romance ^_^**

Chapter 1

It felt like I was floating. The rhythm was smooth; even, as I felt my body being rocked gently back and forth within the breeze.

I felt a strong arm gripping me to a wide warm chest while the other arm held up my knees. I was being held bridal style but by whom I was unsure.

The real girl in me would've blushed at such contact but she had died a long time ago. Instead I settled for a small smile on blood crusted lips.

I was too tired to open my eyes so I used my other senses to glean my location. I could hear the sound of thousands of feet, carts, and animals stirring on the dirt road, the yelling of shopkeepers for customers to come try their wares. I could even smell the sweet scent of somner bread, a delicacy made with the sweet root of the honey rue plant along with sugar and flour, a delicacy only the well-off could afford.

I inwardly cringed. So that's where we were. I'd only been on this side of the fence to return something which Shippo had stolen back to its owner, and if I guessed correctly there was no doubt in my mind he was carrying me right now. I shuddered.

"I know your awake, Kagome." His deep voice reached me. I slowly forced my eyes to crack open. I had to blink a couple of times at the bright sun. But when my vision was focused I stared into eyes of the deepest brown.

"Mr. Hitome." I huffed. I was in for a lecture and from someone only a few years older than me. He frowned as he kept his eyes on me. He stayed silent.

We turned several more corners before he stopped and knocked on a wooden gate. Seconds later an old maid ran out.

"Welcome Home, young master." She addressed Mr. Hitomi. As she bowed I brought dirty fingers to my temples massaging them lightly. I was annoyed. If he didn't put me on solid ground in the next five minutes he would be the last generation of young master.

"Imai, get my healing supplies and put them in my room." He instructed the older woman as he glided past her and into the house. He moved past ornately decorated rooms with western furniture and trophies of the demon kind. It was, if ever there was a better time to use the word, gaudy.

We finally made it to a flight of stairs which he climbed in a matter of seconds, and we stood on the threshold of his room.

"You have about 30 seconds." I reminded him nonchalantly. He knew what I was referring to as he walked over to his bed and unceremoniously dumped me onto the white mattress dirt, blood and all. The old maid popped in three seconds later a wooden chest under her right arm.

"Young Master your...YOUNG MASTER?" She yelled in alarm as she took in my dirty form on the bed. She stuttered for a minute as she slowly approached me. I slanted my eyes at her ready to growl but the 'young master' stepped in my way.

"That will be all Imai." He instructed as he guided the stunned woman out of his room locking the door behind her. He leaned on the door forehead on the wood and he sighed, his large frame sinking his shoulders bent in defeat. He turned and faced me a serious expression on his face. There was anger in his eyes and his lips were set in a thin line. I pulled my knees beneath my chin and buried my face. The pain was a dull throbbing.

I had only seen him angry once before and he was scary when he was angry. I had been the cause of his anger before and the situations were eerily familiar.

"Kagome."

I ignored him burrowing deeper into my knees, hiding myself from him.

"Look at me Kagome." His voice was harsh as he sat beside me on the bed. I peeked at him and was met again with rage filled brown eyes but I didn't look away.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" I looked at him. He was questioning me?

"Tell me why."

I looked at him incredulous but what I saw stopped the angry words forcing their way up my throat. It was a cross between pain and rage. He was angry yet he was hurt. "We needed the money." I whispered as I stared at the space in front of me. We always needed the money.

"If you needed the money, I was here. I'm always here." He emphasized as he chuckled sadly. "You can't keep doing this to yourself." He silently added as he grabbed my arm closest to him and began applying ointment.

"You know I can't accept your money Hitomi." I winced as he moved from my arms to my legs.

"I told you to call me Kagewaki. Lie down and lift up your shirt." He instructed as he ignored my earlier comment about the money and pulled out white cloth bandages.

My eyes went wide as I realized what he was going to do "I can do it myself." I spat at him. I tried to snatch the rolls of cloth from him but he held it out of my reach causing me to tumble into his lap. I whimpered at the pain but Kagewaki helped me up keeping a firm grip on my arm.

He studied me intently for a moment before he stood and walked to the door shutting it behind him before he left.

I sat on the bed studying the white cream spread all over my exposed limbs. There was still a dull throbbing coming from my stomach but I did my best to ignore it. I let my eyes wonder around his bedroom. I had never been a man's bedroom before let alone on a mans bed and I was curious to see what things he kept. A small light reflected from his desk and my curiosity got the better of me. I slowly picked myself up off of the bed and shuffled over to the desk. I had made it halfway before Kagewaki walked back into the room.

"What are you doing?" He was confused. Kagewaki walked over to me and gathered me into his arms in much of the same fashion he had carried me in.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" We were back in the hallway heading down the steps and into the back garden surrounded by a tall wooden fence. There were two small buildings in the corner of the garden and from one there rose steam. I looked up at Kagewaki confusion riddled over my face. He gave me a small smile, making him look even more handsome than he already was.

"You need a bath. I hadn't thought of it at the time but we can apply more ointment and the bandages after your clean." He dropped me to my feet and helped me over to the entrance of the bathhouse. "You can take all the time you need. I sent a message to Kaede and…" he choked on his last words anger flitting across his face for a second before being replaced by his small smile. "Your '_earnings_' have been sent to them. I also sent them a little something so they should be well fed tonight. You will stay here until the morrow and I will drop you off on my way to the palace. I will see you at dinner." He bowed to me then departed just as swiftly.

I stood staring after him in awe but when I thought about the rest of his statement my face screwed up in anger. _Who was he to dictate what I was going to do. _I made ready to stomp back into the house but the steam coming from the bathhouse beckoned me.

_It had been quite a while since I had had a decent bath. I'll just take a bath and let him apply the ointment then I'll leave. _ I smiled at my decision then I walked into the bathhouse shedding my dirty street wear and jumping into the steaming water. I howled as the water hit my bruises but the bath was worth it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own the wonderful characters of Rumiko Takahashi, nor will I ever. D:**

I held the soft cloth to my chest as Kagewaki walked around me wrapping the cloth tight. The morning light coming through the window blinded me and I winced as he pulled the cloth once and secured it with a special knot. I had a scowl on my face as he appraised me. The bastard had tricked me.

"Don't be mad Kagome." He smiled at me as I lowered my shirt. I huffed at him as I grabbed my dirty clothes.

"I'll return these after I've cleaned these." I motioned to the clean clothes then to my own dirty ones. I made a beeline straight for the door but Kagewaki grabbed my wrist before I pulled the door open. I turned around and look at him questioningly.

"What now?"

"I want you to stop fighting." His grip on my wrist was gentle and the expression on his face sincere.

"You are a lady and ladies shouldn't fight,... not physically anyways."

We were standing in front of the door. He was trying to reason with me about my less...well, non-lady like activities.

I stared at him my expression giving nothing away. I knew he only wanted to keep me from getting hurt, but I'm a big girl and I could take care of myself and my brothers. I shook my head as I quickly pried my wrist out of his grip.

"We should go." I turned my back on him and made my exit out of his home. I didn't have to turn around to know that he was following me.

I wasn't as oblivious to Kagewaki's feelings as I was letting on but I threw away the hope of being a proper lady-as much as one could be in the slums- a long time ago. I also didn't have the time nor patience to be in a relationship. The things I did I did for my brothers, to make sure they had everything they needed.

I couldn't give them what they wanted but I could give them what they needed.

From age four everything had pretty much been decided. Sota and I had lost our parents in the Great Demon war. Our father had been a soldier so he had died in action and our mother...she had withered away at the loss of dad and succumbed to a winter flu. She had provided for us as best as she could but eventually we were taken in by Kaede an elderly woman who thought she was just as young as the rest of us. We had moved in with her before mom succumbed to the illness so the transition wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Even at four I was mature for my age. I had taken on the role of mother and I'd be damned if I let anything distract me from my _duty_.

Kagewaki and I walked in a tense silence as the world sputtered around us. His disposition had turned into something gloomy. He had a small smile plastered onto his face and every so often he would nod to a passerby in the street. It was still early in the morning but the streets seemed busier. There were many people adorned in the uniform of the palace staff running from stall to stall and there seemed to be even more guards than before. I was too absorbed in my observations and I didn't notice my silent companion saying something to me.

Kagewaki suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the right side of the road by a tea salemen. As I turned to him ready to give a piece of my mind just as a large carriage rushed pass.

I looked from him to the carriage as it stopped two stalls away from us.

He gave me a small smile as he walked swiftly ahead towards the gaudy thing. It was an array of colors, almost as if a rainbow had threw up on it and there were strips of a luminescent material wrapped around wheels and overhang of the craft. From the distance I saw Kagewaki look in my direction with what looked like a frown on his face. It could have been a trick of the shadows but I wasn't sure.

I stood placidly waiting for Kagewaki to come back to me. After a bow to the person I suspected was inside the carriage Kagewaki began his way back over to me. The carriage pulled off in much the same fashion it had arrived. It was swift and people jumped out of the way.

"What was that?" I nodded my head in the direction of the retreating carriage. Kagewaki had his eyebrows furrowed and was worrying his lip. A gesture I only associated with him when he was concerned about my wellbeing or when he was posed with a question he couldn't find the right answer to.

"It's nothing." He didn't look at me as he said it. Instead he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me in the direction of my house. We had to pass the guards at the lower gate that only looked at us skeptically. At the moment I was a sight for sore eyes. I had cleaned the layers of grime from my skin and my hair had a healthy bounce to it, calculate in the good quality of my clothes then I looked like a member of the middle class, not to mention Kagewaki who walked in the manor of someone in power. We looked like we didn't belong but I knew better.

After a few more turns and a detour we made it back to the old brick crumbling structure. I saw a flicker in the curtains of the broken glass window; no doubt it was either Sota or Shippo, or maybe even both of them. A smile played on my lips as I made my way to the front door but a gentle tug stopped me. I looked back at Kagewaki who stared intently at me.

"What's wrong?" I was genuinely curious. I cared about Kagewaki, not in the way that he wanted me to, but I still cared and something was on his mind. He had been like this since…since that carriage stopped.

"I want to tell you something." He paused. His brown eyes were a little duller than this morning.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"I…I.." he heaved a heavy sigh. Instead of talking he walked up to me and wrapped me in tight hug. His arms slid around my waist and pulled me in. It was intimate and I couldn't help but shudder. I closed my eyes as I returned the hug. I rubbed reassuring circles along his back, something my mother used to do to me when I had a night terror. Slowly Kagewaki unwrapped his arms from around me but he didn't release me. He looked down at me and smiled forlornly.

"Kagome….I." Kagewaki tried again but my attention was diverted from him when I heard some giggling right in the door frame. I saw Shippo and Souta rolling on the floor laughing. When they noticed I was looking they started singing about me and Kagewaki sitting in a tree.

I blushed angrily and looked at Kagewaki. I apologized and loosened his grip on me before slipping away. I raced to the door but Shippo and Souta had already made it back inside. I turned back around to Kagewaki and smiled. He waved back at me.

"Goodbye, Kagome." He said in his professional manner.

"See you later, Kagewaki." I watched him leave with a noticible slump in his shoulders but I gave it no thought as I raced into the house looking for the two troublemakers.

-POV of Kagewaki-

_See you later._ She had said.

If only she knew.

_If only she knew. _

**Get ready for some fun, cuz I'm bringing it to you next chapter. It will be long so stick around!**

**Thanks for reading : ) **

**A little something about the next chapter…some new faces and what to expect!**

**A king**

**A prince**

**A demon**

**A plot twist ; )**

**And…..you'll just have to wait to find out.**


End file.
